Magically Intertwined
by l'Eau Fly
Summary: Aurora Nichols' parents have gone missing and their disappearance is believed to be linked in some way to HeWhoMustNotBeNamed. This story tells of how Aurora Nichols and Harry Potter's pasts and presents are linked. HPGW, RWHG, ANOW Please R
1. Prologue

**A Note to Readers:** I know it starts off a bit slow and boring but it will get better. I promise. I thought it was necessary to include a bit of background before moving on with my story. The Prologue will play an important role in the chapters to come and explain how it is that Aurora is linked to Harry Potter. The only chapters that will move a bit slow are the Prologue and Chapter One (which I have yet to write), but once I have revealed all the necessary history, it will progress more rapidly and with lots more excitment.

Lots of Love,

Sophie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters, nor am I making any money from using them. All things related to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Prologue**

Four-year-old Aurora Elisabeth Nichols sat down to eat her supper at seven o'clock with her nanny, as she normally did. She daydreamed back on her perfectly ordinary day:

Her mother and father had woken her up at half past seven this morning to give her a kiss before they left for work. Aurora climbed out of bed and proceeded to the kitchen. She sat down at the table for breakfast. Her nanny set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and buttermilk biscuits in front of her and poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. Aurora ate her breakfast and went to her room to get dressed. She chose a turquoise corduroy frock, a lavender polo neck top with orange stars on it, orange tweed tights, and her shiny lavender lace-up boots. She ran a brush through her soft, chocolate brown curls before walking down the hall of the flat to the lounge where Nanny was waiting for her.

Nanny fastened the top button of Aurora's blue wooly cardigan under her chin before fastening her own violet cloak over her shoulders and grabbing the shopping bag. They set off down the three flights of stairs to the lobby of the Raintree Residence apartment building where Aurora lived with her parents.

Raintree Residence was on the west side of the busy Salem Square in Salem, Massachusetts. Aurora was the youngest resident in Raintree and had managed to make quite an impression on the doorman with her wit and cleverness. He was always slipping humbugs into her pockets as she was coming and going. Today, the doorman cleverly slipped a few humbugs into her left pocket and gave her a wink. Aurora thanked him with a smile. The humbugs were their little secret.

The streets were bustling with activity. People were darting in and out of shops and around the other pedestrians with their packages under their arms. Aurora loved the business of Salem Square.

"Where are we going, Nanny?" inquired Aurora

"Well," Nanny began, "first we are going to Greengrass Grocery to get some ingredients for the Hallowe'en surprise we are planning for your mum and dad. Then we'll go to Wizhouse, Etc. to buy some decorations to spiff up the flat. After that, we will go back to the flat to drop off our shopping and have some lunch. After lunch, we will go to the park."

"Can I get a costume? Please, Nanny, please?"

"I suppose, love,"

"Thank you, Nanny!"

They did their errands before stopping at Willow's Wizard Wear and walking up two flights of stairs to the Children's Department. Aurora rifled through the racks of costumes and tried on nearly a dozen before finally settling on an orange jack o' lantern costume. Nanny brought the costume up to the Saleswitch at the counter and paid for Aurora's costume. The Saleswitch wrapped the costume in the aqua and purple Willow's wrappings before handing the package to Aurora.

Aurora and Nanny went back to the flat and put their purchases away. For lunch, they ate some sandwiches, oven chips, fruit salad, and pumpkin juice (but Nanny had a Butterbeer) with some apple tart for dessert. After Nanny cleaned up lunch with the flick of her wand, they went to the park.

Nanny was too old to play with Aurora, so she just sat on the bench with her enchanted knitting and a book and watched Aurora play on the playground. Nanny was knitting Aurora a hat, scarf, and mittens for the winter. She was nearly finished with them. Around two o'clock, Nanny announced that it was time to go home.

Aurora was so exhausted that she decided to take a short nap. Nanny tidied up the flat sat down to read the latest copy of Witch Weekly. Aurora napped for nearly two hours. After she woke up, Nanny fixed tea around four o'clock. Aurora munched on her shortbread biscuits and sipped on her tea (which was mostly milk and sugar).

After tea, Nanny turned on the radio to listen to her favorite program. Aurora played quietly with her dolls house and read a few books on the floor at Nanny's feet. Around six o'clock, Nanny changed the radio to Aurora's favorite program and started to make supper. Aurora listened intently and giggled at the funny characters on the program from time to time.

Around seven o'clock, they sat down to a supper of beef stew, bread, and pumpkin juice (again, Nanny had a Butterbeer) with a Pumpkin Pasty for dessert. Aurora marveled over her wonderful day in a dazed, daydreaming state. After supper, Aurora and Nanny decorated the flat with the decorations they had purchased earlier that day.

Now it was time for Aurora to go to bed. She changed into her nightgown and read herself a story from one of her favorite books. Nanny came in a few minutes later tuck her into bed.

A half and hour went by and Orion and Andorra, Aurora's parents, we still not home from work. They had never been this late before. Nanny began to get worried. She flooed to the Ministry and inquired as to their tardiness.

"Ah. Good evening, Celestia," said Gideon Bishop, Orion and Andorra's boss.

"Good evening, Gid. I was wondering if you had heard from Orion and Andorra."

"No. I haven't heard from them all day. I'm getting quite worried myself, actually."

"Well, if you hear anything, will you tell me right away?"

"Of course, Celestia, of course."

"Thank you!"

Nanny disappeared out of Gideon's fire and appeared back at the flat.

'Just one more thing,' she thought to herself as she flooed to number seven Enscombe Street and was greeted by Agatha Nichols, Aurora's grandmother.

"Celestia, what's the matter?"

"Could you apparate to the flat right away, Aggie?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

Nanny appeared back at the flat. She was becoming increasingly worried. Orion and Andorra were now more than two hours late without a word from them all day. This was not good. This was not good at all.


	2. Chapter One: A Life Changing Event

**A Note to Readers:** This chapter is really long. I promise that the rest of the chapters won't be so long or boring. I've started writing Chapter Two. It should be done in a few days time. It might be a few days before it's up. I have exams next week and I'll be spending a lot of time studying this weekend. 

Lots of Love,

Sophie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters nor am I making any money from using them. All things related to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter One - A Life Changing Event**

"Celestia!" Aggie called as she apparated into the flat.

"Oh gosh, Aggie. I don't know what to do. Orion and Andorra still aren't home and it's nearly half past ten!"

"Celestia, why don't you go home, make yourself a cuppa with a little firewhisky to calm you nerves, and go to bed. I'll let you know if there is any news."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea, Aggie."

"Good night, Celestia."

"Good night, Aggie. You...you promise to tell me if there is any news?"

"Of course, dear. You'll be the first to know."

Nanny apparated out of the flat to her home at number 8 Tulip Terrace. She put the kettle on and rummaged through the pantry until she found the bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. When she heard the kettle whistle she poured the water over her tea bag. She paced the kitchen while she let the tea steep. When it was finally to her liking, she stirred in some sugar and a few splashes of the whisky to her mug. She took a good, long sip.

'That's much better,' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Aggie was pacing in the lounge of the flat.

'This won't do,' she thought, 'I should go to bed an get some sleep. There won't be any news until morning.'

Aggie was startled at half past five the next morning when Gideon Bishop and Artemis Goodwyn, the Minister of Magic, tapped on the door to the spare bedroom.

'I will be out in a second," she said.

She quickly dressed and ran a brush through her short silver locks before deciding to put on a bit of eye shadow an lipstick. She opened the door and was greeted with two very grave faces.

"Would you gentlemen like some tea?"

"That would be lovely, Aggie. Thank you," said Gideon.

"Have a seat, Gideon, Minister. I'll be right back with a tray."

Her hands shook as she prepared the tea and brought it into the lounge.

"What's the news you have? I know it isn't good news. Just same me the niceties and be out with it."

"I sent Orion and Andorra on a secret mission yesterday...in England. The only people who knew about their mission were Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour in the British Ministry, Minister Goodwyn, and myself," said Gideon.

"Go on."

"They were sent to seek out and arrest a suspect that Fudge believes is a follower of You-Know-Who. He specifically wanted people who didn't work for his Ministry. You know...to keep the nature of the mission a secret. Fudge believes that the mission went awry nd that the suspect either took them to You-Know-Who ot that they had to apparated to some place remote and safe to hide for awhile. I'm hoping that it's the latter of the two theories."

"Ahem," the Minister interrupted, "If I may interrupt you, Gideon."

Gideon nodded.

"For her safety, we think that it is necessary to get Aurora out of the country as soon as possible."

The Minister saw the concern in her eyes.

"Just a precaution," he pressed on.

"Where...where were you thinking of sending her?"

"Your son and daughter-in-law are still living in Wales, yes?"

Aggie nodded.

"Fudge thinks they would be wonderful guardians for her," the Minister continued.

"When will she leave?" Aggie asked.

"This afternoon," piped in Gideon.

"What will we tell her...and the neighbours?"

"Just tell them that your son and his wife decided to take Aurora on an extended holiday to...to... Brazil, or Spain, or Switzerland, or wherever," suggested Gideon.

"Orion and Andorra always wanted to take Aurora to Australia. Shall I tell everyone they've gone to Australia?"

"That would be perfect," said the Minister, "We'll leave you to pack Aurora's things. You can side-along apparate with Aurora at about quarter to one to my office. A portkey will transfer the two of you Fudge's office at two o'clock. Your son and daughter-in-law will be waiting for her there. Fudge will explain to you how you will return home."

"Thank you, both of you," she replied, "See you this after noon."

"Oh...Before I forget, I'll take care of telling Celestia and the rest of the family everything we've told you."

"Thank you, Gideon."

Aggie shut the door and looked at the clock. It was already half past six. She decided to take a steamy, hot shower. That always calmed her nerves. Fifteen minutes late she started to make breakfast. Aurora loved Baked Apple French Toast so, Aggie began to make it for Aurora. Around seven o'clock, Aurora came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Where are Mummy and Daddy?"

"They got home very, very late last night and had to leave very early this morning. They didn't want to wake you so, they asked me to give you these."

Aggie bent down and planted two big kisses; one on each of Aurora's cheeks.

"What's for breakfast, Gran?"

"Sit down and you'll find out, love."

Aurora sat down and devoured her Baked Apple French Toast sprinkled with cinnamon and powdered sugar and drenched in thick, rich maple syrup. She followed her breakfast with a glass of deliciously chilled pumpkin juice. After breakfast, Aurora went to her room and got dressed. Today she put on chocolate brown corduroy trousers, a violet jumper, green and pink striped socks, and her brown T-Strap shoes. She walked back down the hall to the lounge where her Gran was waiting. Aurora noticed that Gran was already wearing her spring green cloak.

"Are you ready, Aurora?'

"Where are we going, Gran?"

"We have to get you a set of luggage."

"What for?"

"You're going on a trip, love."

"Oh! Where?"

"It's a surprise, dear."

That answer seemed to satisfy Aurora's inquisitiveness. She and Gran make their way over to Ledvigne's Luggage Shoppe at number 1 Salem Square North and went inside.

The store owner greeted them. Aurora browsed the shelves of trunks, cases, boxes, and valises until she came across a beautiful cream leather set trimmed in a chocolate brown crocodile embossed leather.

"Do you like these, dear?" asked Gran. Aurora nodded.

"I do too. Mr. Ledvigne? I think we've make our decision," Aggie called down the stairs.

Mr. Ledvigne levitated the set downstairs to the back of his store to his workshop and attached a piece of matching chocolate brown crocodile embossed leather with Aurora's initials in silver to each piece of luggage.

"Anything else for you today?" asked Mr. Ledvigne as he set the luggage on his counter."

"No, thank you," said Gran.

"Alright. I'll ring it up for you."

Mr. Ledvigne collected the gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from Aggie and handed her back some changed. Gran shrunk the luggage so it would fit in the shopping bag and they returned to the flat.

Gran and Aurora began packing all of Aurora's clothes, toys, books, the family photo albums, and the family's valuables into the pieces of Aurora's luggage. They decided to go to Tesora's Tea House for sandwiches and Rose Petal Tea for lunch. They returned to the flat around half past one and prepared to depart for the Ministry. She decided to leave the luggage behind and send someone for it later. At quarter to two they side-along apparated to the Minister's office.

"Aggie, Aurora! Right on schedule."

"I left the luggage at the flat. Someone will need to get it."

"Gideon's taking care of it as we speak."

"Good. Thank you."

It's nearly two o'clock. Come, come, hold on tightly to this deflated ball. IT will be your portkey."

They held onto the ball and suddenly they weren't in the Minister's office anymore. They arrived in Cornelius Fudge's office in London.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Just fine, thank you for asking," said Aggie.

"They're waiting for her in the Atrium,"

"The luggage…?"

"Already at the house. Come then," Fudge said.

By this time, Aurora had fallen asleep. They got into the lift and went to the Atruim. Aggie's son Markwin and his wife Cordelia were waiting there. Aggie handed Aurora over to them and kissed her granddaughter on the forehead.

"Bye my darling," she said to Aurora.

Markwin and Cordelia apparated into the lounge of their four-level Tudor style home at the end of a tree-lined deserted dirt land called Nottington Knoll outside the city of Cardiff, Wales. They called it the Knoll. It had an old stone smokehouse that made a superb broom shed, a large pond, a kitchen garden, a vast terrace off the north and east sides of the house, and a beautiful English garden. The entire grounds were surrounded by a large stone wall and an iron gate was at the entrance to the property. Inside was large and spacious but, very homey and inviting. Cordelia carried Aurora up the stairs to her new room on the first floor.

Aurora awoke the next morning issuing a blood curdling scream. She had fallen asleep in Gran's arms and now she was in a strange bed and strange bedroom. Cordelia ran to Aurora and comforted her.

"Where's Mummy? Where's Daddy?"

"Hush, love, it's all right now. Don't cry."

"Where are Mummy and Daddy?"

"They had to postpone you holiday because of an emergency at work and they have to help with it."

"Oh…Who are you?"

"I'm your Aunt Cordelia, dear, but you can call me Auntie Delia. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Alright, come on down to the dining room with me now."

Aurora sat down at the table and Auntie Delia set down a bowl of porridge, some toast with marmalade, and pumpkin juice. Aurora ate hungrily.

'We'll tell her when she's older,' Cordelia thought, 'It will be better for her that way. Yes, that's the best way to deal with this.'

Aurora would go on to live a happy childhood at The Knoll. She spent her days playing in the garden and sneaking rides on one of the broomsticks or reading books in the library. Yes, it had been better that Cordelia and Markwin hadn't told Aurora about what happened that Hallowe'en night.


End file.
